A Change of a Lifetime
by Liligo
Summary: Lucy just sat there trying to hide from everyone at the Guild. She knew he would be there soon and after looking in the mirror that morning she know things were never going to be the same.


_A Change of a Lifetime_

Authors note:

This is my first published story so please be kind. I would like some feed back to help me become a better writer. My future is in your hands. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story.

* * *

Lucy just sat there trying to hide from everyone at the Guild. She knew he would be there soon and after looking in the mirror that morning she know things were never going to be the same.

 _(Flashback to last night)_

Lucy just knew that no matter what she was in love, and she couldn't hide it anymore. Night after night she dreamt of him, his lavender eye, his sexy smirk, and the amazingly soft crimson hair that by chance she got to play with. He had fallen asleep on the couch after a watching a movie on the lacrima vision a couple of nights ago. Lucy knew it was time to fess up to him because it was getting harder and harder to keep her mind busy enough, so he wouldn't hear her soul pining for him. Lucy's mind was flooded by thoughts of the Poison Dragon Slayer, imagining he was kissing her all over her body. Oh, what it would feel like if they had long passionate love or better yet if they ravaged each other in a hot and heavy night filled with nothing but sex. By the time she finally was able to go to sleep her dreams showed her just how much her body wanted his.

Waking up that morning she knew a bath was a must. After that amazingly hot and steamy dream she needed to relieve some much-needed tension. She filled the room with cinnamon scented candles that resembled the way he smelled. The water was so warm as she slowly sunk herself down and leaned back to fully embrace the warmth relaxing nature the bath had to offer. Sitting there slowly breathing in the aroma of the room made her mind remember her dream. Closing her eyes, she envisioned the way his tongue would feel slowly making its way down her neck and how his hands would feel as he grabbed her ample breasts. This had her moving her hands along her body imagining they were his. Slowly touching her breasts then slowly moving her fingers down her body to her center keeping her eyes closed and moaning out his name as she rode out the ecstasy she was feeling. He was the only person she ever thought about in situations like this and it only made her want him even more. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized how late in the morning it was getting and if she didn't hurry and get to the guild Natsu was bound to come looking for her. Which would mean he would undoubtably burn something in the process, and she couldn't afford to pay for any more damages. When she got out of the tub and looked in the mirror her world stopped. The beautiful brown eyes that she inherited from her mother were now golden and looked like the eyes of a dragon. Quickly she turned and ran to her bedroom to get dressed to head to the guild to figure out what in the world was going on. Lucy wore her usual blue short skirt, white tank top with the blue cross on it, brown knee-high boots, and her whip and keys attached to her brown belt. Her blonde hair was up in her side pony tail with her lucky blue ribbon because she needed all the luck she could get today. She found a pair of sun glasses to hide her eyes and made her way to the guild hall.

This brings us back to Lucy sitting in the corner of the guild waiting for Cobra to arrive. Lucy had a weird feeling that he would know what was going on with her eyes, but she had no idea why. Then finally it happened, he walked in to the guild with the same look he always had, a mixture of boredom and annoyance. What would make people usually run away from him made Lucy want him even more. She thought the way is scowl mixed with the scar running down his face made him look sexy as hell. As she watched him walk in suddenly she let out a possessive growl that not only made him turn and look at her but made every dragon slayer in the guild perk up as well. Quickly she started singing the itsy-bitsy spider in her head to drown out her own thoughts, so he wouldn't find out just how in love she was with him. This only made him stare are her harder to try and figure out what was going on with her, which for her was a bad thing because the look on his face would ruin the panties that she wore today if she didn't get is attention back on something else. Running would make to big of a scene so she had to come up with some type of diversion to get the hell out of there with out someone following her. So, she came up with a plan that honestly, she wasn't proud of, slowly she made her way to the bar to a certain white hair bar keep. Mira just looked at her confused because she still had her sunglasses on, but Lucy quickly leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I just heard that someone is keeping a new relationship from you in the guild." This made Mira instantly start freaking out and go full Satan Soul interrogating everyone including Cobra. Mira thinking that he would know for sure since he knew everyone's secrets, this made the perfect distraction for Lucy to make a quick exit out the back door. Little did she know from the minute she let the growl out a certain dragon slayer was watching her from the second floor of the guild.

As soon as she thought she was far enough from the guild she let her guard down enough to fully relax and started heading to her favorite place outside of town. Star Gazer Hill was the perfect place to fully enjoy the forest but also had the most amazing view of the stars at night. This is where she came to simply get away from all the drama that team Natsu tended to bring to her door step. She laid down in the soft grass and just closed her eyes and let the suns ray soak into her skin. Just as she started to relax a shadow blocked out just about all the sunlight she was very much enjoying. Just before she opened her eyes to go all "Scary Lucy" on what ever was blocking out the sun a gentle breeze passed over her with a scent she knew all to well. The same smell as right before a rain storm instantly calmed her rage and she instantly knew who was there with her. It was her self-proclaimed big brother Laxus the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Without opening her eyes, she simply just relaxed and waited for him to sit down next to her. Laxus knew she was aware that he was there and was slightly annoyed that she didn't acknowledge him. Finally with a loud hmph he sat down and asked "so….. what happened back there?" This finally made her open her eyes and look at him through her sunglasses and replied, "no idea what you are talking about." With a response like that he just looked at her. "You're really telling me you don't remember growling when Cobra walked into the guild hall." She answered with a simple "Nope, I have no clue what you are referring to." Looking over at her she was still laying there with her hand behind her head and looked like they had never been talking. As stubborn as he knew she could be, he had to talk to her about this. It just wasn't normal for people to growl that possessively at people. Unless they were a Dragon Slayer and then it was something that they took very seriously. The only way to know what was going on with her was to get her to open up to him. "Look its nothing to be embarrassed about, but for a regular mage growling isn't exactly normal. Although for the Dragon Slayers growling like that means the beginning of mating season." This perked her interest and she instantly rose up to her elbow to look at him. "How would you know that it is starting?" The moment she raised up he knew he had her.

Over the next hour he explained the stages the dragon slayers go through when they experience mating season for the first time. "The first being a slayer starts dreaming of their intended mate if they have already met. The second stage was that person was the only thing on the slayers mind." The third stage made her sit up entirely "The third stage is a change in the slayers physical appearance." At this point in the conversation she started to internally freak out. She had gone through all of those stages, but she wasn't a dragon slayer she was a Celestial mage just like her mother had been. Something wasn't right, and she needed to figure out what in the hell was going on. Laxus noticed that Lucy started to freak out which really made him confused. "What is going on with you? Your freaking out over something that only happens to dragon slayers, and last I checked you weren't one." Slowly she turned and looked at him and with a deep breath she said, "I think there is something wrong with me." With a worried look on his face he looked at her and asked, "what do you mean?" Lucy took her glasses off and slowly opened her eyes, so he could get a good look at the eyes that had once been brown. As soon as he registered what she was showing him he quickly rose to his feet and stared at her. The only thing that came to his mind was "What the hell blondie?" This sudden out burst made her put her glasses quickly back on and she replied "Yeah, that's what I would like to know". Slowly he sat back down next to her, looked at her and asked one question, "Although I probably know the answer to this, but I want to hear it from you. Who?" This made Lucy turn as red as Ersa's hair, "I would like to find out why this is happening to me before I answer that." Without warning and as if on cue, Lucy heard the infamous Ding Dong and in a shower of golden sparkles Loke stood before them looking as dashing as ever.

Loke slowly bowed to greet his Princess, and before he could say a word Lucy interrupted him saying "What are you doing here Loke?" Loke rose and with a quick smile starting to explain his presence "I have come as a messenger for the King." Lucy looked at the lion spirit confused, what would the Celestial King have to tell her? Knowing his Princess Loke started to explain further. "The King sent me to tell you a story about a Princess and her faithful dragon. It all started with a Celestial mage who loved her spirits with all of her heart. One day as she was walking in the forest something seemed to be calling for her. Not knowing what it was she followed it and soon came across a large cave with a stone tablet in front of it. She could not understand the writing on the tablet but when she touched it everything started glowing. Before she knew it, a bright platinum key was floating just before her where the stone tablet once stood. Even though she knew better the Mage reached out and grabbed the key. Once she held the key she looked closely at it, there on the handle was the shape of a dragon. With the magical words she opened the gate, once open there stood a dragon as big as a house just looking at her. Slowly she said "Hello my name is Layla, it's very nice to meet you. What is your name?" Slowly the dragon lowered its head and without moving its mouth, the dragon spoke directly into her mind. "Hello young Mage my name is Draco Protector of the stars and the Celestial Dragon. I have chosen you to be my key holder because I can sense your great love for your spirits, and your devotion to them. I would like to serve you in any way that I can if you so wish." This made Layla let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. "Of course, I would love to make a contract with you Mighty Draco." The love and respect she had for the dragon already showed in her dark chocolate eyes, and Draco knew instantly this woman would be his Princess for the rest of his life.

After many years of being together and him being able to explore Earthland thanks to Layla. Draco had claimed her as his Kin, and for dragons that was something very rare. Humans and dragons throughout history stayed away from each other so bonding with a dragon was next to impossible, but Layla she proved to defy all odds and made this rare bond with Draco who had never bonded with anyone besides his mate before. For Layla finding Draco's key was the best moment of her life until she met a man named Jude Heartfilia. Soon they were married and found out they were expecting a child. This ended Layla being able to summon Draco, the pull on her magic was just too much and they worried that harm would fall upon the unborn child. Waiting till the end of the pregnancy would have to do for them both, but when Layla had the baby she grew so weak, and never seemed to fully recover. Draco feared he would never get to meet the young hatchling, so he made a choice. Get to visit his Princess and her daughter one last time or take the chance of never being able to see either of them ever again. Draco went to the King and asked him to grant his passage into Earthland, so he could bless the child with a gift and see his beloved Princess one last time. The King granted him his request with one stipulation. He was to return to the celestial world with his Key in hand and stay there for the rest of eternity. Agreeing to the Kings stipulation he arrived at the Heartfilia manor much to his Princesses surprise. He waited to come until she was sitting in the garden alone talking with her daughter. Layla had the same beautiful smile when she saw him and quickly motioned for him to come closer, so she could introduce him to the newest addition to the family. As Draco neared her, the baby made a small giggling sound that completely warmed his heart and he knew instantly he made the right choice in coming here one last time to see them. "Draco this is my daughter Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy this is the mighty Draco Protector of the Stars and the Celestial Dragon." Draco gave a growl of approval to the child and she lifted both of her hands reaching for the dragon. Slowly, so not to scare her, Draco moved closer, so she could touch his snout. Once there she grabbed ahold of him and squished her face to him. This made him so happy, he slowly started to give her little growls like he did when he and his own mate had watch their own hatchlings grow up. "I would like to give you a gift young hatchling. Would you like that?" Lucy just looked at the Dragon with wide gorgeous chocolate brown eyes like her mother and smiled. "Very well, with this gift I give you a piece of my soul, and with my soul bound to yours I give you my magic. Although, since you are far too young to be able to handle my magic yet, I am adding a restriction to it. Once you come of age young one your powers will be revealed to you and you will become the Celestial Dragon Slayer. But until it is time for that to happen I would like you to learn your mothers magic. Be brave and love your spirits with your whole heart and trust that no matter what, I am watching you from the stars." With his speech over both Layla and Lucy looked at the dragon with wide eyes, although Lucy mainly just thought it was amazing that this giant creature in front of her was talking without moving its mouth. Layla with tears in her eyes looked up at Draco and simply said "Thank you." What she didn't know was that she would never get to tell Lucy anymore stories from her past that had the Mighty Dragon in them anymore. Because when Draco took his key back he also took her memories, so she wouldn't feel the heart break of loosing one of her spirits.

Once Loke was done with the story Lucy just stared at him with her mouth gaping open. Lost for words she just sat there, suddenly her brain went into over drive. A dragon knew her mother and granted Lucy with a part of his soul when she was just a baby. Now there was no doubt in her mind, everything that had been happening to her made sense. Her crazy kinky dreams, not being able to think of anything else but being close to Cobra, and lastly her eyes changing. She must have come of age for a Dragon Slayer, and that meant that soon she would start to gain new abilities. All she knew was she wanted to learn more. Once she snapped back to reality she had some questions for Loke. "First question, what do I need to expect moving forward and second is, is there any possible way I could meet Draco?" Loke was quick to answer both questions, "You need to expect to grow much stronger, and yes I was granted permission to bring you back to the spirit realm to train under Draco himself." This made Lucy very happy, but then she remembered the one detail that made the offer less inviting; the time gap. She would give anything to learn from Draco himself, but she couldn't leave Fairytail for that long. One week of training would almost be two years on Earthland. So, she asked Loke "Do you think the King could find a way around the time gap? Being gone that long is just not feasible." In a poof a glitter Loke left and just as quickly as he left he was back. "The King has decided that training a new Celestial Protector is a very important job and having a human in the Celestial world for a long period of time would be bad for your health. So, the King has decided that he will grant you with Draco's Key on loan until your training is complete." This made Lucy start jumping excitedly and in the Celestial Realm Draco was just as excited but with a bit more dignity. He would get to see his Princesses daughter again and show her how to become a strong dragon slayer so one day she could join him in protecting the stars.

With the bomb that Loke just dropped on her, Lucy completely forgot that Laxus was sitting right next to her. That was until he stood up and looked at her like she grew a second head, which confused her. Why would he be looking at her like that, she had heard the same story that he had, and she seemed to be dealing with this a lot better than he was. "Are you really ok with all of this?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "I mean it's a lot to take in all at once, but it does make sense. I mean think about it, my dreams have become nothing short of erotic, my thoughts have me stripping my future mate down every time I see him, and to top it all off my eyes are not brown like my mothers anymore. They have freaking turned GOLD AND LOOK LIKE A DRAGONS EYES for Mavis sake." Slowly she took a step back and took a deep breath to calm herself back down. "Yes, now everything makes since but it's still a bit of a shock. My whole world is changing and moving forward will be hard, but I know that I can do this. So instead of being a whiny little girl about it, I'm going to embrace my new destiny and start becoming a dragon slayer that my mother would be proud of." Laxus and Loke just stood there looking at her with so much pride. Lucy had really grown up since her time being here at the Fairytail and being able to look to her future with such a positive out look really made both of them know that everything was going to be ok. "OK now that everyone is officially caught up with what is going on. I would like to go back to my previous question, who do I need to threaten to make sure my little sister will be happy?" Laxus said with a rather intimidating look on his face, and just as it had before Lucy's face turn just as red as Ersa's hair. It was official she was a dragon slayer and the dragon soul inside of her had found its potential mate. Boy was Cobra in for a world of trouble when the Guild found out. With a slight giggle she looked up at the blonde dragon slayer and said, "Don't freak out but it is Cobra." Instantly she regretted telling him because he all but exploded. She had never seen this look on his face before but who could really blame her. Cobra had tried to kill her not only once but twice. It took all she had to keep him from lightning teleporting to Cobra and beating the crap out of him. After all it was her dragon soul that was wanting him, and he had never shown any interest in her that way. "Just please relax he doesn't even know and I have been being really careful to keep my mind in a constant state of clutter when he his near. I need to talk to him before anything is said. I don't want him to reject me so please give me a bit of time to explain myself to him." This seemed to calm him down enough to carry on a civilized conversation. Soon Laxus decided it was time for him to head back before anyone came looking for him, promising to not tell a soul about what was told to them today. Loke not far behind him exiting in a shower of golden sparkles.

Lucy continued to sit on her favorite hill just staring at the clouds remembering back to when she was a child. Soon she realized that it was getting quite late and honestly a bit chilly, so she decided it was time to head back to her small apartment. It wasn't much of a walk, but it did give her enough time to fully go through everything that had happened today in her head and try to figure out what she was going to do next. It wasn't until it was to late that she realized a very familiar scent was coming from the now open window in her apartment. Her nose was filled with the most wonderful cinnamon scent and she realized he just would have heard what she was thinking about. Standing at the door she stopped and took in a deep breath to steady herself before facing him. Knowing he was inside waiting for her was one thing but opening the door to find him leaning against her table with an angry look on his face was a whole other situation. All she could think about was getting them both naked and mating right there on her table. This made his angry face disappear instantly and all he could say was "What do you mean by mating?" This told her that he didn't hear as much as she thought he had. "Heard what, he demanded, what am I missing and why in the hell is your soul going crazy. All I can get is glimpses of what is going on in there." This made her some what happy, she would actually get to explain things to him and he couldn't just pull what he wanted before she could fully explain herself to him. This was rare and actually meant that she could surprise him for a change.

Over the next couple of hours Lucy told Cobra the story that Loke had told her, and honestly it took longer than expected. She kept getting lost in his eye and the facial expression he was making was making things very difficult for her. When she would get distracted he told her "your mind keeps going completely blank like an empty white room. How in the hell are you doing that?" With a shrug of her shoulders she finally was able to finish her story which lead to Cobra looking down at his hands and slowly saying "Why me?" This shocked her more than anything else she had experience that day. Yes, he had tried to kill her more than once but ever since he joined Fairytail they had become quite close and she thought the world of him. He was kind in his own way, and very protective of those few people he chose to keep close. She loved everything about him, his odd sense of humor, that would make any normal person a bit terrified, she found quite enjoyable. The way he sighs when he tries a new poison for the first time. The look on his face is a rare one that is for sure. It's the only time she sees pure joy on his face without it happening because he was torturing someone. Also, the way he acts like he hates everyone but if a child came up needing help with something he always went out of his way to make sure they were ok. The last thing she thought of was the way that no matter what mood she was in, may it be happy, sad, depressed, pissed, or just slightly annoyed, Cobra always knew what to say to make her smile. Not fake smile like she had done her entire like but truly smile like she had back when her mother was alive.

Slowly going over her list in her head so he was sure to get every word and to make sure nothing got lost, she watched as he slowly looked up at her. His eye was as wide as it could go, and his mouth was just hanging open. He always knew what everyone was thinking, no one could hide anything from him which was why Mira had interrogated him this morning, but Lucy was different. Her feelings for him came as a complete shock, he had no clue she was in love with him and they were together almost every day. The way her soul sounded was like the most beautiful symphony of so many different things happening all at the same time. He had spent hours at a time just trying to sort everything out. It infuriated him that she was hard to hear but at the same time he loved it. Being so complex, her soul reminded him of word puzzles, which was by far one of his favorite types of puzzles. Slowly he had started staring back at the floor and just sitting there not moving. Lucy was worried that he was going to reject her as a mate and started to internally freak out again causing tears to come to her eyes. Looking up at her when he finally heard what she was thinking about, he noticed for the first time since she came in that her eyes had changed. He loved her beautiful chocolate eyes but the way they shined golden with long slits in them. How could he have missed such an important change in her, slowly he leaned toward her wiping her tears away, right before he leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. This instantly shut her mind down and made her growl with approval, which made him deepen the kiss. Finally, when both of them remembered that they needed to breathe he backed away and before she could say anything he said two little words that would change their lives forever. "Your mine."


End file.
